A Hasty Escape: Scarlet and Wolf
by Down Iris
Summary: Wolf abandons his pack to warn Michelle that the special operatives are coming the next day to kidnap her.
1. The Escape

A Hasty Escape: Scarlet and Wolf

by Down Iris

Chapter 1: The Escape

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Wolf abandons his pack to warn Michelle that the special operatives are coming the next day to kidnap her.

%

Please read my other Scarlet and Wolf stories, A Piercing Gaze, To Protect Her, What He Knows That She Doesn't, Coincidence, and What Was Wolf Thinking?

%

Wouldn't it have been nice if Wolf had done this instead?

%

Scarlet was sitting in the living room, playing on her portscreen, when she was startled by a loud thumping on the front door. She answered it. Outside was a tall, handsome man with an abundance of scars on his face and arms. He was sweaty and out of breath.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering what his story could possibly be.

"You and your grandmother need to leave right away! Levana's army is coming to kidnap your grandmother tomorrow. They know about Selene." He had to pause for breaths throughout this speech and seemed very hurried.

Scarlet was confused and a little annoyed. "What in the world are you talking about? Why would Levana want my grandma?"

"They know that she knows about Selene! You're both in great danger, as is Selene if they get a hold of you."

"Selene? You mean the dead princess?"

"She's not dead, your grandmother knows where she is!" He paused. "Do you not know about Selene?"

"What about her?"

The man seemed frustrated and he was getting frantic. "Can I speak to your grandmother?"

"Fine." She went to the stairs and called up. "Grand-mere, there's some guy here who thinks you know something about Princess Selene. He wants to talk to you."

Scarlet didn't think her grandmother could descend the stairs as fast as she did.

"What do you know about Selene?" her grandmother demanded of the man.

"Levana's army knows that you know about her! They're coming to kidnap you tomorrow. You need to get out of here quickly."

"How do you know about them?"

"I'm one of her soldiers! But I never wanted to be a soldier, I was a conscript. I hate Levana for what she's done to me, and I want Selene to overthrow her. But Selene's in danger if they capture you."

Scarlet was even more perplexed. "What is he talking about, Grand-mere?"

Her grandmother turned to her. "Go pack a bag. Quickly. Only essentials."

"What's this about?"

"I'll explain everything later, but we need to hurry. Go!"

Scarlet didn't know what was going on, but she hurried upstairs. Her grandmother followed on her heels.

Scarlet came downstairs a few minutes later with a packed bag. The man was still standing in the doorway. Her grandmother soon joined her.

"You need to cut out your ID chips," the man said, holding up his own bandaged wrist. Scarlet gawked, but her grandmother pulled her into the kitchen and handed her a knife.

"Hurry, cut yours out." Scarlet watched as her grandmother started cutting her own arm before she started on her own. She had so many questions, but she trusted her grandmother.

Soon two ID chips winked up at her from the table, and she bandaged her arm.

"Come on, Scarlet," her grandmother called, already going out the front door. Scarlet grabbed her bag and followed. The man came with them. Her grandmother went to the hangar and opened the giant door. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked the man when he followed them into the hangar.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not!"

"I can't go back to my pack. They'll be able to smell that I've been here tomorrow when they come to kidnap you. They may have already noticed that I'm missing. I want to help protect you so they can't find Selene."

Scarlet could see her grandmother looking over the man's intimidating muscles. They exchanged a look. Scarlet knew there was no way they could keep him out of the ship if he really wanted to come. "Fine," her grandmother finally said. "But you'll do as I say!"

"Of course." They all piled into the ship and her grandmother flew off. They reached neutral orbit without saying anything.

"Well, they shouldn't be able to find us here for now. We can plan out our next move."

"But Grand-mere, what exactly is going on? Why are people after you? What do you know about Selene?" Scarlet was very baffled.

Her grandmother sighed. "I never planned on telling you any of this, but I suppose I have to now. It all started forty years ago…."

%

I'm not sure where this story is going, so I'm open to suggestions.


	2. Secrets

A Hasty Escape: Scarlet and Wolf

by Down Iris

Chapter 2: Secrets

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

"It all started forty years ago," Scarlet's grandmother said. "I piloted a diplomatic mission to Luna, where I met a man named Logan Tanner and fell in love. Unfortunately, I had to return to Earth a couple of weeks later, but I soon learned that I was pregnant with his child."

Scarlet gasped. "Does that mean that Dad is…half _Lunar_?"

"Yes, and you are a quarter Lunar." This news shocked Scarlet further. "Luckily, neither you nor your father had the Lunar gift. That would have been difficult to hide. But thirteen years ago, Logan showed up at my farm with a little girl, who was half dead. I hid her in a secret room under the hangar for eight years."

"Is she still there now?"

"No, she's with someone else now."

"Who?" Scarlet asked.

Her grandmother turned to the man in the back, who was paying close attention to her words. "I'm not going to say in front of you. I still don't trust you. This could all be an attempt to gain my trust so I'll tell you."

"Fine," the man said emotionlessly.

"What's your name, anyway?" Scarlet asked him.

"Just call me…Wolf. It'd be better if you don't know my real name."

"Hmmph. And you expect me to trust you when you won't even say your real name?" her grandmother asked.

"You don't have to trust me. I just want to keep you safe. I hate Levana. I never wanted to be a soldier. I was forced to undergo physical and genetic modifications when I was twelve to become a soldier, and I've had to train for the last eleven years. It was brutal, which you can probably tell from my scars." Wolf sounded bitter.

"So what do we do now? Are you going to warn Selene?" Scarlet asked her grandmother.

"If I can figure out a safe way to do so." Her grandmother cast another glance at Wolf.


End file.
